weekyle15s_doctor_who_the_bad_wolffandomcom-20200215-history
Clara Oswald
Clara Oswald also known as The Impossible Girl was the final companion of the Elventh Doctor before he dies on Trenzalore and the first companion to join Kyle as he starts his own journey and is Dylan's girlfriend. Appearance Clara was a short young woman with big, brown eyes and long brunette hair that she usually kept down, but occasionally tied up in a ponytail or bun. During her final adventures with the Doctor, she trimmed her hair to a medium length which she would also ponytail on occasion. She also adopted a 1920s-style bob hairstyle briefly at one point, though this may have been a wig. Clara's appearance attracted the attention of Latimer and Porridge. Kizlet and Emma Grayling also referred to her as pretty and the Eleventh Doctor himself noted she was beautiful and showed that he was attracted to her when he said, "A mystery wrapped in an enigma squeezed into a skirt that's just a little too ... tight" and smiled happily afterwards. Personality Clara was a very feisty, brave, clever and warm-hearted young lady with a sharp wit and a thirst for adventure. During her first encounter with the Doctor from her point of view, she was somewhat reserved and didn't reveal her true feelings easily. Although she was noted for being very clever, she had no computer skills at first, only becoming a computer genius after being uploaded into the Wi-Fi by a Spoonhead. She was wary of the Doctor at first, believing him to be some kind of internet freak. She was also very good at looking after children. She followed Merry Gejelh, a small lost child, to help her find her way. However, she thought things through carefully at first, as shown when she didn't instantly agree to join the Doctor on his adventures and told him to come back the next day. Clara was also quite cautious at first and was unsure what to make of the Doctor's bizarre personality. Clara was flirtatious, but during her first adventure with the Doctor, she seemed to react to situations rather than initiate them, unlike her other more proactive incarnations. She seemed touched that the Doctor was guarding her, although she was unsure what the danger was. As time went on, however, and she adapted to life with the Doctor, she developed a reckless streak; when the Doctor told her that that anything could happen to her when travelling with him, she merely replied; "That's what I'm counting on." She also became more curious, as shown when she opened a door with an explosion, which she admitted to herself was a bad decision. Powers, Skills and Abilities Both Oswin and Clara Oswald were notable for their brilliant hacking skills. Clara gained the ability from being uploaded by a Spoonhead. Oswin's hacking abilities were so great that she even managed to hack into the pathweb of the Daleks and erase every memory of the Doctor from every Dalek in the universe, something that even the Time Lord himself was unable to do. Clara, despite apparently losing most of what the Spoonhead had uploaded, still possessed sufficient hacking skills to quickly and successfully use Jack Harkness' vortex manipulator to escape from the Zygons, despite having no prior apparent knowledge of the 51st century device. She later was able to instruct Danny Pink on how to activate Kyle's invisibility watch, despite having only seen Kyle do so once. She also later gained the ability to use the TARDIS to retrieve data from a damaged mobile phone though at one point she apparently did not know how to use the 21st century streaming media app iPlayer. Weapons * Her hacking skills. Family * Mother * Father Voice Actress * Jenna Coleman (Human) * Nicholas Briggs (Dalek) Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Daleks Category:Girlfriends Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines